Dinner
Dinner & a Show is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Degrassi Junior High, and the seventeenth episode overall. It aired on January 25, 1988. Plot Shane is walking home from school to hear his father talking to his brother. He overhears his father telling him they are sending him away to private school. Yick is afraid to ask Melanie out, but does it anyway. He asks her to go to the movies. He wants to see "Revenge of the Reptiles", but agrees to watch "Crying in the Wind" with her instead. Melanie sees the date as one with a friend. She refers to Yick as just a "boy" and says "I'm ready for a MAN," just as Snake walks by. Snake thinks about asking Melanie out, but Joey and Wheels pick on him about it because she's a grade 7. Shane tells Spike that his parents want to meet with Spike and her mom. "Meeting won't change anything," said Spike, and she walks away. Snake waits by the water fountain and asks Melanie to the movies. Melanie agrees to go with him to see "Revenge of the Reptiles" one the same night she's supposed to go out with Yick. Melanie then calls Yick to tell him she "can't" go because her parents said no. Spike goes to her mother's shop to find out she has agreed to meet with Shane and his parents at a restaurant. Shane tells his dad he doesn't want to go to private school. His dad reminds him that his brothers went there. "I'm not like them," Shane said. His father then replies "Well maybe it's time you started trying to be." Yick is down about not going to the movies with Melanie, but decides to go to the movies with Arthur that night. Snake and Melanie are at the movie, when Wheels and Joey pick on them from the seats behind. Spike and her mom meet Shane and his parents at the restaurant. Most of the time there is awkward silence. Joey and Wheels continue to torture Snake and Melanie when Melanie sees Yick enter the theater. Yick and Arthur happen to sit on the same row as Melanie and Snake, and Yick sees Melanie. As the movie starts Yick glares at Melanie, then leaves. Spike's mom says that she won't send Spike away as if she had committed a crime. Shane confronts his dad and tells him he wants to send him away because he embarrasses them. Shane wants to prove that they'll be proud of him and insists that he keep the baby. Melanie sees Yick at school and he ignores her. Shane apologizes to Spike for their dinner Friday. Shane says that his parents aren't bugging him about private school much anymore. "It's not as easy being the guy as people think," said Shane. Trivia= *The characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode were Shane and Spike. |-|Featured Characters= *Bill Parrott as Shane McKay *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch *Michelle Goodeve as Ms. Avery |-|Link= *Watch Dinner and a Show on YouTube |-|Gallery= DAAS1.01.png DAAS1.02.png DAAS1.03.png DAAS1.04.png DAAS1.05.png DAAS1.06.png DAAS1.07.png DAAS1.08.png DAAS1.09.png DAAS1.10.png DAAS1.11.png DAAS1.12.png DAAS1.13.png DAAS1.14.png DAAS1.15.png DAAS1.16.png DAAS1.17.png DAAS1.18.png DAAS1.19.png DAAS1.20.png DAAS1.21.png DAAS1.22.png DAAS1.23.png DAAS1.24.png DAAS1.25.png DAAS1.26.png DAAS1.27.png DAAS1.28.png DAAS1.29.png DAAS1.30.png DAAS1.31.png DAAS1.32.png DAAS1.33.png DAAS1.34.png DAAS1.35.png DAAS1.36.png DAAS1.37.png DAAS1.38.png DAAS1.39.png DAAS1.40.png DAAS1.41.png DAAS1.42.png DAAS1.43.png Degrassi-kathleen+melanie.jpg kathleen-bitch.png arthur-pig.png dinner.png yick-pissed.png kathleen2.png shane-spike2.png snake-2.png Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Episodes Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 2 Episodes